


Toyboy

by K_dAzrael



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson’s foray into bookkeeping has sexy consequences!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toyboy

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS THIS I DON’T EVEN.... Well, according to my document info, I started this story on 28th February 2011. People, this is how long it takes me to write porn. 
> 
> Also, Damian is eighteen years old here, so if that’s an age squick for you, give this a miss.

“Master Richard,” Dick was on his way down the main staircase when Alfred appeared on the first floor landing in that unobtrusive, yet unavoidable way of his. “As master Damian has been called away to Titans Tower this weekend he requested that you look over the household expenses before Monday.”

“The um, household expenses? Well, I mean, can’t _you_...” Dick gestured, hoping Alfred would finish the sentence by immediately snapping up the offered task. Instead the butler aimed a level stare at Dick which clearly communicated ‘no dice’.

“By ‘household’ I imagine he refers also to payments linked with the _basement_ of the property.”

“Don’t they run through Wayne Enterprises?”

“Some of the smaller purchases, parts and such, I understand are paid for out of family members’ personal accounts. Master Damian has some of his own research and development projects.”

Dick ran his hands back through his hair. “Damn it, Alfie, Damian knows I’m no good at numbers. You think he does this just to get on my nerves?”

Alfred raised an eyebrow. “I couldn’t possibly comment, sir.”

*~*~*

Dick shifted in the batcave’s main console chair, bathed in the screen’s blue-white glow. He rubbed his eyes and squinted once again at the rows of figures as he continued to use the shortcut keys to scroll through them. Stupid Damian and his many bank accounts and fake identities and endless trust-fund money... stupid Bruce and his responsibility-dodging off-planet missions. He double-clicked to bring a spreadsheet of the past week’s received deliveries back up so he could check the payments from the online bank statement against it.

_Autoparts direct, Eurotronics, Globocourier, Pleasureland._

_**Wait** , ‘Pleasureland’?_

Dick frowned and brought up a browser window, typing the company name into the search engine. 

“Oh, oh _my_ ,” Dick heard himself say, as his eyes were assaulted by the brightly-coloured merchandise displayed on the huge screen. He quickly clicked it away again and looked back at the statement of recent debits. Mechanical parts, hardware, electrical components were balanced out by purchases of clothing and sports equipment. And sex toys, it seemed – three separate online companies specialising in them.

 _Maybe there’s a rational explanation – other than the obvious._ Could Damian be using the gadgets for their component parts? Bruce had always told Dick to make no more assumptions than necessary when formulating a theory – _if Damian spends his money on sex toys, chances are he intends to use them for their primary function._

He found himself bringing up the files of security footage from Damian’s bedroom for the past seven days. He drummed his fingers on the desktop – was there a reason to do this other than morbid curiosity? Damian was eighteen – over the age of consent for sexual activity, yes, but these sites were meant to be restricted to over twenty-ones. A lot of things Damian did as Robin were technically illegal, but _still_ – Dick couldn’t help feeling this was something he should investigate. Check Damian was being safe – not doing something dangerous to himself or others.

_Does Damian even have significant others?_

He blinked the thought away and transferred the files to an external hard drive, then took it upstairs to his own room to watch on a laptop. He had to shift through a lot of footage before he found something relevant. It was mostly just a view of an empty room – Alfred occasionally came in to dust or drop off laundry; Damian read or studied at his desk for a few hours every afternoon, an slept for an average of six hours after he came in from patrol – which was usually just before dawn. After skipping through two uneventful days, finally Dick saw the younger man entering the room at 19.20 on a Wednesday with a parcel under his arm. Damian moved to his desk and cut the tape with a stanley knife from the drawer, opening up the flaps to examine whatever the box contained and then took it over to one of the built-in closets and placed it inside.

Then he went out again – Dick fast-forwarded until Damian’s return after patrol, with the clock in the bottom left hand corner of the screen reading 3.45 AM. Dick sat up straighter as he sat cross-legged on his own bed, watching as the footage showed Damian walking to the closet and taking out a – _oh hell, that’s totally a vibrator_. He saw Damian slipping batteries into the thing, which was about eight inches long, bright pink and disturbingly anatomically correct. Then Damian slipped off the sweatpants he was wearing and climbed onto the bed, reaching for the bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lubricant gel. 

This was the point where he should turn it off, really - he’d seen enough to back up his theory... but Dick kept watching, hypnotized by the sight of Damian’s long, lean body shifting on top of the sheets. Damian uncapped the lube and dripped some onto his own chest, rubbing his nipples in turn with his fingertips, swallowing visibly and tilting his head back, lips parting as he obviously moaned.

_I wish I’d downloaded the sound files– oh, I did **not** just think that._

Now onscreen-Damian was touching his own dick, teasing it to full hardness with light, quick movements of his hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit. He sat up to cover the toy in lubricant before easing himself back down, shifting his hips with his feet flat on the bed and knees raised and parted.

He worked the toy in gradually, twisting it as he did so, as if it was a practiced movement. Dick could see the muscles of Damian’s arms flexing, his well-defined chest heaving, spine arching slightly every time he pulled the toy back, only to push it in deeper, a little faster. Then he used his free hand to press the buttons on the base of the vibrator, playing with the settings until he came up with a rhythm that clearly pleased him, if the way it made him pant and frantically rub his own dick was any indication. He came with the toy almost fully inserted, clenching his thighs together and trembling violently as semen spilled over his fingers and all up his belly.

Dick closed the laptop and fresh wave of guilt washed over him when he realised just how excited it had made him. He reached own to try and rearrange himself and let out a completely involuntary gasp – the motion turned into him palming his cock, squeezing and– _Oh, you are going to the special hell, Grayson,_ he told himself, heading to the bathroom for a very cold shower. 

*~*~*

Dick’s resolution to not watch any more surveillance footage lasted only until the next evening. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from wondering if Damian made a habit of this kind of stuff, or was it just a kinky one-off. By way of investigation, he accessed some older surveillance footage from the week before last and sat with his mouth hanging open as he watched Damian sticking a dildo with a suction-cup base to his headboard, kneeling in front of it and reaching back to hold it in place as he tilted his hips back until it slipped in. 

In this position there was more to see – Damian on all fours, working his hips in a smooth rhythm as he fucked himself on the toy, the muscles of his supple back shifting. The glistening – this time flesh-coloured – object slipping in and out of the younger man’s body made it so easy for Dick to imagine himself in its place, one hand splayed over the dip at the base of Damian’s spine; flexing his hips as he rocked into that tight, willing hole, made messy and perfect with lubricant.

Onscreen-Damian turned his head. He was _watching_ , Dick realised, catching the reflection in the mirror. He was saying something, muttering it low and fervent between moans as he fucked himself on the toy, shoving back with a motion that was almost savage.

And it wasn’t just that Damian was doing something so depraved, it was that he looked somehow _perfect_ while he did it. Dick had never really considered that Damian was a sexual being – for Damian had never given the slightest indication that he was. Dick tried to imagine the stern teenager flirting and found that he simply couldn’t. _Error 404, file not found._

Onscreen-Damian dripped his head and rolled his shoulders, reaching down to stroke himself. The lighting wasn’t great, but Dick could see glimpses of his cock beneath his working hand - flushed dark and glistening at the tip. 

A shiver went through him and he felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning, sweat prickling his scalp. 

_Special. Hell._ Dick told himself, snapping the laptop shut. 

This time the shower wasn’t cold – he worked himself to orgasm with embarrassing swiftness.

 

*~*~* 

“Oh you kinky little...” Dick whispered, scrolling back further in the recording to find the very beginning of the segment. Onscreen Damian was leaning one knee on the bed and pushing a black rubber plug inside himself. He watched the younger man biting his lip and then panting a little, drawing his free hand back through his short dark hair. 

Then Damian did something unexpected – he stood up and crossed to the chair, picking up the sweatpants and long, baggy t-shirt draped over its back and slipping them on.

Dick saw Damian glance towards the door – clearly in response to a knock, and a moment later he saw his own head poking through the doorway. They had a short exchange and Damian followed him out of the room.

Dick looked at the time signature and cast his mind back 6.30 on a Sunday – movie night. A realisation dawned – he had been cluelessly sitting next to Damian in the living room for over two hours while Damian had a sex toy inside him. 

He wondered if Damian had squirmed, clenching around the intrusion. Had it been torture, this two hours of foreplay, having to sit still and look casual and not touch himself?

Dick felt his palms sweat as he fast-forwarded to Damian’s return. The younger man slammed the door and leaned up against it, pushing down his pants to free his cock, which was lying heavy and flushed against his stomach

It was a better camera angle and Dick found himself focussing on Damian’s mouth - the tremble of his bottom lip as he stroked himself. Then he was saying something – forming a word.

He thought it was “Dick”, but maybe that was wishful thinking.

Dick didn’t even make it to the shower – he shoved his hand into his boxers and came with his eyes riveted on the screen, watching intently. 

*~*~*

“My God Grayson!” Damian’s clipped tones came echoing through the cave, causing Dick to drop the batarangs he was honing with a discordant series of clangs.

“That was... clumsy of you,” Damian said, looking quizzical. “You’re not usually clumsy.”

“I um...” Dick struggled for an answer and simply failed to come up with one, staring madly at Damian with his palms sweating.

Damian blinked at him. “Okay then.”

“You....um... you were saying?”

“Yes, what on earth did you do to the second Batmobile’s suspension while I was away? It’s listing to one side by almost an inch!”

Dick opened his mouth – and oh, that was interesting – no words again.

Damian put his hands on his hips. “Do you need a _nap_ , Richard?”

“No, I’m just....” Dick shut his mouth and gave up entirely.

“Tt. And don’t think I didn’t notice the entirely half-assed job you did on the accounts. Do you _want_ to diminish my father’s fortune by neglecting to flag the tax deductibles?”

Dick settled for shaking his head and looking chastened.

Damian watched him for a long moment with one eyebrow raised. “Alright... well, I suppose I’ll be over there. Working on the car. Until you stop being a total freak.”

*~*~*

Dick recovered enough in the ensuing twenty-four hours to be able to hold something like a rational conversation with his protégé – at least as far as ‘take that gunman down’ and ‘behind you, Robin!’ went.

But now it was Sunday and Goddamn Movie Night. Dick tried to stare at the over-sized plasma flatscreen and not reproach himself for choosing _Love in the Afternoon_. On the other side of the large leather sofa Damian sprawled out, all loose-limbs and insouciance as usual. He always looked like whatever movie Dick had chosen was boring him, and as if he was staying under sufferance.

 _And sometimes, as he sits there, he has a sex toy inside him_ , Dick thought to himself, almost idly, before fighting a very strong urge to smack his forehead repeatedly with his palm. He tried to stare at the screen with blurry, unfocussed eyes, to cultivate a transcendent state where he was not aware of the kinky teenager sitting two feet away from him.

Just as Dick got his breathing under control, and was beginning to think he might get away with it after all, and then Damian shifted in his seat. Dick looked over and saw the lazy movement of him uncrossing his legs, sitting a little straighter.

 _Oh God, Damian, are you... right now?_ A vision hit Dick like a shock – of himself reaching for Damian’s belt buckle, unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them down over his hips. Turning Damian onto his front and holding his thighs apart – pushing the plug deeper into him before – slowly – drawing it out. Damian seemed to use a lot of lube on himself - would he be wet, open and ready? Could Dick just –

The snapping of fingers brought him back to himself. Damian was staring in something like alarm.

“Did the pod-people come and _replace_ you while I was away?”

Dick sat up straight and ignored the throb of his own cock against the inseam of his jeans, hands clenching on his knees.

“Oh,” Damian said, and it was a soft sound, like realization. Hot panic seared through Dick’s stomach. _Oh God, he can’t know he can **never** know..._

“... You watched the footage.” Damian’s voice sounded like he was smiling, which didn’t make any sense. “Well, I suppose that makes you both cleverer and _stupider_ than I thought.”

“What are you talking about?”

“‘Batman: world’s greatest detective’ – ring any bells with you? Do you think I’d leave a trail that I _didn’t_ want you to follow?”

“Why?”

“You really don’t...” Damian massaged between his eyes with his forefingers. “This would have been easier with Drake – perish the thought. Two reasons, Grayson – the first is... if I had asked you, last week, what your feelings towards me were, what would you have said?”

“I don’t know... ‘brotherly’?” 

“And now? Still fraternal?”

Dick shook his head.

“Exactly. And secondly, dumbass, it was an _invitation_.”

“I um...” Dick swallowed, pulse thundering in his ears as he took in the seductive look of interest on Damian’s face. “Oh?”

“So you thought I didn’t want you to see the footage, and yet you watched it?” Dick remained still as Damian crawled across the sofa and into his lap, lean thighs braced outside Dick’s own and hands gripping the sofa back. “You’re a pervert, Grayson.”

“ _I’m_ a pervert? I’m not the one who attends movie night with a sex toy shoved – oh, God!”

“Oh, you saw that?” Damian’s eyes were bright. “I see it got you hot and bothered.”

“I... I mean God, Damian, is it every time?”

“No, no, not every time,” Damian’s finger slid down Dick’s cheek, catching on his bottom lip. “Only when I’m in the mood to be teased. And not right now, if that’s what you’re wondering. Although, you can take me upstairs and do something about it.”

“What?’”

“Have I not been clear on this?” Damian brushed their lips together for the briefest second. “I want your dick, Dick.” 

Dick laughed, because as unexpected and vertigo-inducing as this situation was, it was Damian – smart, wicked, utterly unsentimental Damian.

“You’re a demon,”

“It’s been said.”

“Yeah, but I think I just worked out what _kind_ of demon – you’re an incubus.”

“Terrible, terrible jokes, Grayson,” Damian slid off his lap and in an instant was half way across the room. “Well, are you coming?”

“Yeah. Oh, I’m coming, alright.”

*~*~*

Damian lay with his thighs parted and spine arching off the bed. Dick had two fingers inside him and was working them slowly – not so much out of a desire to tease, as to not loose control entirely, shove into him and start fucking Damian like–

Well, like an animal.

The heat and tightness was distracting though. And the glistening of lube and the pinkness of Damian’s–

_Special hell, Grayson. Special hell for perverted superheroes. Searing in spandex for all eternity._

“So,” he said, voice tremulous. “Your, uh, devious and circuitous plan – how did you know it would work? On me, I mean?”

Damian laughed, a little hysterically, and poked him between his eyes. “You’re very visual, Grayson.” He curled the toes of the foot that was resting against Dick’s shoulder and touched his top lip with the very tip of his tongue – the organ was very red and obscene, just like–

Dick leaned down and kissed him, their mouths clashing violently enough to make Damian moan through it. He pulled his fingers out and flipped the younger man over, rubbing the head of his prick against Damian’s hole just for the satisfaction of hearing him pant and whine. 

“Do it, fuck me, Dick. God, I’ve waited–”

“Um,” said Dick, because a thought, of sorts, occurred. “Have you... have you not done this before? With a flesh-and-blood person, I mean.”

Damian looked over his shoulder, sleek back muscles rolling as he pushed with his hips. “Are you concerned I’m planning to use you as a particularly well-articulated toy, Grayson? Or are you afraid you won’t measure up–” 

Well, that was it for Dick’s patience and consideration. He growled and shoved in, cutting off Damian’s insult mid-sentence. “Yeah,” he grunted, pulling Damian’s hips up to where he wanted them, “who’s the toyboy now?”

“Me – fuck, yes!” Damian’s dark blue eye glittered back at him. “Use me – fold me into whatever shape you want.”

Dick obliged, pushing Damian’s top half into the mattress and grinding his shoulder bones with one hand, his other firmly gripping Damian’s waist and keeping his ass elevated at just the right height for him to fuck it in a smooth, unrelenting rhythm. 

The recordings really hadn’t done this justice, Dick thought - the raw quality of Damian’s voice, the tones and shadows of his shifting flesh. 

When he had made Damian utterly incoherent he pulled out and rolled him onto his back again, because he needed to see what that looked like. Damian’s eyelashes were wet, and deep, ruddy flush went from his chest all the way up his neck. 

“You do look fucking incredible,” Dick told him, fervently.

Damian grasped his own leaking cock and squeezed it near the base, his dark eyebrows coming together in consternation. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Dick hitched one of Damian’s feet up onto his shoulder and slipped the head of his cock back into him, then pulled out again, listening for the moan of disappointment. “You don’t ever relax and take your time, do you?” he observed. “It’s always just whatever gets you there fastest.”

Damian’s hand curled threateningly around the one of the iron slats of the headboard. “If you try to use this as a teaching moment, Grayson, I will nerve-strike you.”

“Relax,” Dick stroked Damian’s abdomen all the way down to where the coarse, dark curls began. Then he leaned down to suck the breath from his lungs as he slowly pushed back in. 

Damian was a lot more sensitive than he let on, Dick thought – all he had to do, in the end, to make him come was push as deep as he could go and grind his hips in a circle. Damian shuddered and cried out as he spilled all over his own taut belly and the sight of that – the feel of his body shuddering and spasming around him – pulled Dick with him.

*~*~*

Dick came back to himself slowly, sweat cooling on his skin and Damian’s breath ticklish against his collarbone. He looked at the ceiling and the pin-sized hole where the surveillance camera was – he hoped Damian had the override codes to erase the last half-hour. Then again, he doubted anyone habitually watched the private room footage – not unless there was a security breach.

Dick ruffled Damian’s short strands of hair and felt him shift. “So is this, um – is this a thing you want us to keep doing?” Dick’s voice was hoarse and shaky, almost unrecognisable to his own ears.

“Well, I think it’s more economical in the long-term,” Damian replied smoothly. “Don’t you agree?”

“Economical?”

Damian raised himself on his elbow and gave that smug, incorrigibly self-satisfied smile. “Because you don’t require batteries.”


End file.
